Scorpio
Scorpio is a selectable character in the game Star-Crossed Myth. Background Scorpio is the Vice Minister of The Department of Punishments. He is in bad terms with The Department of Wishes. His mark of sin is on his upper left arm. He has the power to read minds, generally negative ones, if he has physical contact with someone. Scorpio was once a human before he was turned into a god by the King of Heavens. When Scorpio was a human, he was sold off to a mafia at a young age, become a child slave. He was told and taught to kill mercilessly, simply following the orders of those above him. Scorpio was forced to continue this lifestyle for the majority of his life, hating every moment of it. He eventually reached his limit and decided to commit suicide, but before he could, the King of Heavens turned Scorpio into God. The King of Heavens recognized Scorpio's justice and will to live and couldn't let Scorpio kill himself. In his main route, Scorpio encounters a child slave - a reminder of himself as a child. Because he related so closely to the child slave, Scorpio couldn't bring himself to kill the child slave. However, he manages to protect both you and the child slave. Scorpio, who started out only being able to read negative thoughts, gained the ability to read positive thoughts as well - basically, Scorpio can read anyones thoughts regardless of whether it is negative, positive, or neutral. Scorpio "unlocks" this ability after he falls in love with you. The King of Heavens reveals that this is because since Scorpio's rough childhood tainted his thoughts to be almost always negative, he could only read negative thoughts. However, after falling in love with you, Scorpio was able to put his past behind him and gain the power to read positive thoughts as well. Insight SCM Scorpio - God of Scorpio.png SCM Scorpio - Innermost Thoughts.png Appearance Scorpio Forms.jpg|Scorpio's Work Attire (Left) and True Form (Right). Scorpio has jet black hair with bangs that covered his right right, and jet black eyes. When enraged, his eyes turn crimson. Outfits *'Work Attire: '''Scorpio wears the Department of Punishments uniform (which is white with gold trimming, a double breasted, military-style coat, a black belt, black boots and cuffs, and a black band on the left arm) a plain white buttoned shirt, and black gloves. *'Modern Attire:' Scorpio wears a v-neck, grey and black striped shirt, and a grey cardigan. *'True Form:' Scopio's hair turns a dark crimson color and has a dark crimson tattoo mark on his solar plexus, and wears a black knee-length trousers with an elaborate black, crimson, and gold trimming wrap; agolden collar necklace with a crimson jewel; golden-jeweled armlets and solid gold braclets; a golden circelet; and gladiator sandals. Personality Scorpio starts out as cold, harsh, rude, and vile- especially towards you, since you're a human. This is displayed on many occasions throughout the beginning of his route and during other character's routes. After he falls in love with you though, Scorpio is much kinder and is extremely caring towards you. He even begins to swear less after you mention to Scorpio that he swore too much. Scorpio can, however, sometimes come off as insensitive. Scorpio, who's never been in love and cared for someone, doesn't know what to do with all of his emotions. He's stated that he wants to be with you all the time, so much that it scares him. For example, in his epilogue, after Scorpio being "less mean" affects the quality of his work, Scorpio distanced himself and acted unconcerned towards you to try and raise the quality of his work again. During an argument, he even tells you that he "never wants to see you again." However, when you begin to leave, Scorpio grabs your arm, apologizes, and begs you not to go - that he didn't mean what he said and that he was scared of how much affection he had for you. Furthermore, Scorpio secretly cherishes you. After gaining the ability to read positive thoughts, Scorpio always blushes immensely when you think about him. In Scorpio's epilogue, you think about how you'd like to hold hands with him. When Scorpio accidently bumps into you, his face goes red (after reading your thought) and tells you to stop thinking about it; however, he silently holds your hands moments later. Summary of Routes Main Story ''Coming soon... More coming soon... CGs Main Story Scorpio Main Story 1.JPG Scorpio Main Story 2.jpg Scorpio Main Story 3.jpg Scorpio Main Story 4.jpg|Blessed Ending Scorpio Main Story 5.jpg|Forbidden Ending Epilogue Scorpio Epilogue.jpg Sequel Scorpio sequel 1.jpg Scorpio sequel 2.jpg Scorpio sequel 3.jpg Scorpio sequel 4.jpg Sequel Epilogue Scorpio sequel epilogue 1.jpg Trivia *Scorpio's favorite food are apple slices shaped like a rabbit. *Scorpio was once a human before being made a god. Category:Characters Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Male Category:Scorpio Category:God